Callabine And Foaly
by QueenofBookworms
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Basically, Callabine and Foaly are dating and Foaly always talk about his inventions. Holly thinks something is wrong about Callabine, but Foaly doesn't listen. and he ends up in trouble. Please Review! COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first fanfic ever!!! Yeah, this is about Callabine and Foaly (hello! Name of story might give a hint) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Artemis Fowl. Sadly. **

Foaly stared around his messy house and frowned in annoyance. While his Ops booth was usually neat (he did like it), his apartment usually, as his mother put it, looked like a Mud Man's house – or as we'd put it – a pig sty.

The problem today was that he wanted his sweater, and couldn't find it. Adding to this dilemma was that Callabine was coming, he checked the clock nervously, in exactly five minutes. He was not happy.

"This is it. I'm designing a new sorting system," he muttered angrily.

"Really? Can you tell me about it?" asked an excited voice he knew extremely well.

"Callabine! Ever heard of knocking?" demanded Foaly, as he turned around. His anger evaporated when he saw his favourite female centaur, however. He could never stay angry at her.

"No, not really," replied Callabine grinning. "Are you ready for a jog?"

"I would be, if I could find my sweater."

"This sweater?" asked Callabine, holding up Foaly's favourite blue sweater.

"How did you know where it was?"

"It was on the couch."

"Oh. Well, um, what happened to the jog?" Foaly slipped the sweater on, and trotted out of the house. "Coming?"

Callabine followed happily. As soon as they had established an easy jog, they followed their usual route – down the block, across the street, to the park. Then, around that block, across the street, down Foaly's block, across another street, drop Callabine off at her house, and Foaly went back to his house.

Today, as usual, Callabine was extremely happy to listen to Foaly discuss his inventions. As he talked about his new unbreakable key board, they entered the park and, after finding a bench, sat down.

"So this keyboard is completely unbreakable?" asked Callabine.

"Yep. Even I can't break it, that's saying something. I doubt even Holly could break it,' replied Foaly. "And that's definitely saying something."

"Hey!" complained a voice from behind him. Foaly knew who it was. He'd heard that voice quite a few times before. Out of those times, only about seven eighths had been as amused as now.

"Hi, Holly," said Foaly, turning around. Holly grinned at him.

"So this is the Callabine I've heard so much about?" asked Holly. Callabine raised an eyebrow.

"Heard so much about?"

"Yep. Honestly. Every second word Foaly says is Callabine. That's scary, you know." Holly rolled her eyes. Callabine laughed.

"I feel so honoured." She was grinning although Foaly had turned a bright shade of red. Holly grinned as well, and then glanced at her watch.

"I'd better get going. I told Trouble I'd meet him at the cinemas." Even as Holly said it, she regretted telling Foaly of her and Trouble's plans. Foaly eyes had lit up.

"I think there'll be an email going around LEP now," he said. Holly glared at him. Callabine grinned.

As Holly left, however, she felt worried. Something about Callabine worried her.

**AN: Yay! My first chapter. Please review!!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well, this is my second chapter. Hope you like it!!!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Artemis Fowl, I wouldn't be writing this.**

Holly sat at her desk. The computer in front of her was booitng up. As soon as she had logged on, she opened her database.

After a search of her dtatbase, she found what she had been looking for: a profile of Callabine. She scrolled down, bypassing the usual stuff: birth date, parents, family, education. Then she stumbled across a little bit of information.

Holly Short looked at the screen in disbelief, not daring to believe what it said about Foaly's new girlfriend, Callabine. 

The two centaurs were facing each other at either side of a table. The room that they were in was expensively decorated. The female one, who was standing, looked slightly nervous, and worried. The male one, obviously her boss, sat confidently.

"So. Do you have any information? And this time it better be good," said the male centaur. He had a slight scowl on his face, and the manner in which he sat was distinctly egoistic. The female one shuffled nervously before speaking.

"Yes sir. Our target has created a new unbreakable keyboard an-"

"Enough! You obviously have no new, WORTHY information," the male centaur took a deep breath. He was getting stressed now. When the female centaur backed away nervously, he calmed down. "My dear," he took on an affectionate look." I trust you with this mission. It's important to me. You know that. Please, please do this properly. Otherwise, we'll go broke."

The female centaur's look of nervousness passed. She walked towards him, smiling affectionately at the male centaur, and kissed his check. He smiled at her.

"Of course, my dear," she murmured. There was just a tiny bit of remorse in her.

**AN: Please Review!!!! I don't care if it's bad!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: chapter 3!!! By now, you'll have probably figured it out. Just keep reading anyway!! Ps: there's a bit of H/T just because I like the 'ship. **

**Disclaimer: If you really think I own any of the characters, apart from a certain centaur, get a reality check! **

Holly Short hurried along to Ops booth. Truthfully, she shouldn't be here at Police Plaza, seeing as she didn't work there anymore, but when Trouble Kelp became Commander, he'd given her a pass. Most people said he just gave it to her because he liked her. Rumours were that he was going to reinstate her as Captain sometime in the next week.

She arrived at Ops booth, and entered using the pass Foaly had given her. There was only one other person who had the pass, Trouble, and he was Commander.

When she entered, there was one other person, Trouble. He looked up when she entered, grinned, got up and hugged her. Foaly raised an eyebrow when Holly hugged him back.

"You two like each other. Wow!" Foaly smiled happily. "New bit of gossip going around soon." Trouble raised an eyebrow.

"I wonder how much I can take off your budget," he said. He grinned when Foaly looked horrified.

"I was joking. _Joking_," Trouble said quickly as Foaly looked like he was about to sulk. Sulking centaurs are not a good thing.

"Foaly looks like he's going to sulk. He's not, you know," said Holly. "Hey Trouble; I have to talk to Foaly, alone."

Trouble looked slightly surprised, but nodded, and moved out of the room. He glanced back just before the door shut. Holly looked slightly worried.

"Hey Foaly?"

"Yeah?"

"Callabine, you know she worked for, um, Fontoster's Labs, don't you?" Holly fumbled nervously with the zip on the jacket she was wearing. Fontoster's Labs was the main rival company of Foaly's company.

"I doubt it. I trust her completely, she would have told me," said Foaly. He didn't sound angry, just annoyed that Holly didn't trust Callabine as much as Foaly thought she should.

"She works for Fontoster's, Foaly. Don't you think it suspicious that she'll happily listen to you rattle on about inventions, even ones that you haven't released?" Holly was starting to get hysterical. Foaly sighed.

"I fully trust Callabine, Holly. I'm not starting to doubt her, now," Foaly's voices was firm. Holly knew that it was pointless to continue. Regardless, she had another go.

"I don't know where your usual paranoia's gone, Foaly, but if I were you, I'd at least check her profile. Or be at least be a little wary," Holly's tone was tired, and worried. Her words jolted Foaly and he started to look slightly worried. He nodded briefly, and returned to his latest invention. Holly, knowing it was time to leave, got up and left.

**A/N: Fontoster's Labs are mine. Okay, the plot line is probably a bit obvious. Please Review!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chap 4**

**Hi again. Okay, you might know what's going on. If you don't, then you rock, because you aren't the extremely critical reader, and therefore you rule!!! Because I'm not an extremely critical reader!!! Yay!!! **

**Disclaimer: Artemis Fowl does not belong to me. Yet. looks at fake billion dollar check to be used to bribe Colfer into selling Artemis Fowl to me.**

Foaly sat at his desk at home and sighed. He glanced at the computer, or one of them, in front of him. The window open was the search window for his extensive database. He not only had every criminal in fairy civilisation on it, he had dozens of civilians. These were the civilian who were business-fairies, property magnates, and anyone who owned anything of value. There were technicians too. Anyone who looked like they could rival Foaly in the computing world had their profile in his database.

"I blame you Holly," Foaly muttered as his hand moved the mouse to the search text box. He typed in "C-a-l-l-a-b-i-n' before he simply couldn't. Foaly groaned and leaned back.

"I can't do it," he sighed, dropping his head into his hands. He looked up, and closed the window, instead opening his plans for a new invention. His organization system.

"Hi Foaly!" shouted a bright voice suddenly. Foaly jumped up, but then grinned. Callabine was here, again, five minutes early.

"Why are you five minutes early, again?" he asked. Callabine trotted over, resting her hands on the back of his chair as she looked at the screen. Foaly noticed the line of gaze, and minimised the screen.

"Hey! I was reading that!" she exclaimed.

"Don't care," replied Foaly, turning around to look at her. "So, as I was asking-"

"I prefer early to late." Foaly nodded, accepting the answer. He turned back, and ignoring Holly's warning, opened the screen.

"Anyway, this is my next invention-"

"What happened to the organization system?"

"It is the organization system. I couldn't be bothered working on anything else, so I thought, hey I need to work on this." Callabine nodded, and, pulling up a chair, said:

'So explain it to me."

**A Day later**

Frontestor sat in his chair staring at the female centaur in front of him.

"My dear Callabine, are you sure he is not working on any other inventions?"

"Yes." Callabine gazed at Frontestor, who was actually her boyfriend, and nodded. "He isn't doing anything else. Just working at the organization system. I actually asked whether he was doing anything else. And the answer was a no." Frontestor frowned.

"If you are trying to protect him, "he said, "I will find out." Callabine bit her lip.

"He might've lied to me," she said. "I doubt it. He likes me." _And I like him_, she added mentally.

"Find out more." Callabine nodded and left the room.

**Another day later**

Foaly waited outside his house, thus making sure Callabine never saw the even (if it were possible) messier house inside.

Holly had been nagging him all day: "Just check her profile, what are you afraid of? Just bloody hell CHECK IT!!!" He was amazed. While it was common knowledge that Trouble liked her and had therefore given her a daily pass, she had another job as a Private Investigator. Why was she spending so much time at the Police Plaza?

"Hey Foaly!" Callabine trotted to him. He grinned at her.

"Okay, what are you doing waiting outside your house?" asked Callabine looking suspicious.

"Ummmm." Foaly didn't answer. Callabine pushed past him, so he grabbed her, to his slight embarrassment, around her waist. She didn't seem to mind, apart from that she couldn't exactly get to the door.

"What?" she demanded turning to him. Foaly let go of her.

"Well, you like everything to be neat, but my house, well, it's even messier then it was" he muttered. Callabine stared at him.

"Well, we're just going to have to clean it up, aren't we?" Foaly stared at her in shock.

"No, you really don't want to."

"Hey, I've had to clean up my cousin's messy house. I can deal with yours. I hope."

Foaly said nothing, ignoring the slight insult. He was waiting for the 'Your house STINKS!!!!' that he was sure would be coming any minute now.

"Hmm, we'll need disinfectant, a mop, a bucket of clean water, some rags, some soap, a vacuum cleaner, window cleaner, garbage bags – a lot of garbage bags – and air freshener, shelving, yeah, a lot of shelving, and that might be it, I think."

"Out of those, I might have a bucket. The rest I'll have to buy." Callabine gave him a long-suffering look.

"No wonder your house is messy. What happened to the organization system?"

"Dumped that one. Anyway, I'm working a new one. It's a new bug. Wirelessly controlled of course, or you can program in the route. It has light, heat, sound sensors; only obeys the wishes of whoever first touched it, that's thanks to fingerprint sensitivity. It has video recording, runs on electricity, it'll suck off the electricity of whatever's next to it, and it'll send the video to whatever computer it's been programmed to send to, and I could go on forever." Foaly smiled. "I love it."

"Whoa! That's amazing. You can explain it to me later."

Foaly smiled, and went to the store for the cleaning supplies.

**A/N: Those of you who've read my DA version will know what's coming up, I think. Ugh, can't keep track. Anyway, Please review!!! I value everything! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chap 5 People!!!!! grins like a lunatic I am soo sorry for not updating sooner, and only replacing Chap 4, but I've been inundated with work by the mean teachers at my school. Plus, I haven't had much time. But on with the story…**

Callabine looked around the house with a smile. Foaly looked around with his mouth agape.

The carpet, he'd discovered, wasn't the blackish grey he'd thought it to be. Instead it was light beige, and was soft under his feet – not hard as rock. The bottom of the walls weren't grey. The entire wall was actually one colour, white. The tiling wasn't black or grey, it was a soft white with softer red streaks. There was, much to his surprise, a mural in the kitchen floor, of the sea. His house was clean, neat and smelt fresh.

"Thanks Callabine. It's so neat," said Foaly. He smiled at her, she grinned in reply.

"Surprising colours, aren't they?"

"I never knew there was a mural on the floor." She snorted.

"Well, keep it this way," she said, glaring at him. "If I come back, and there are banana skins on the floor, I will, I'll…"

"Mutter at me? Come on, I told myself I'd pick that banana skin but I was busy and I forgot. Obviously, I forgot to pick it up!" Foaly was indignant. Callabine was referring to, among other items, a three month old banana skin they'd found. There had also been two year old sandwiches, pizza boxes, and month old salad leaves among a wide range.

Callabine smiled. "Okay, but I will punish you. Somehow. Anyway, what was that bug you were talking about?"

Foaly grinned. This was what he liked to do, discuss his inventions using jargon to someone who understood and respected his inventions. Holly's warnings flew out of his mind, as he sat at the desk and opened his plans.

**Several hours later…**

Frontestor smiled at the centaur sitting in front of him. It was Callabine and she spread the bug plans in front of him.

"Frond, these are amazing," murmured Frontestor as he studied them. "These are amazing. Callabine, you have amazed me. Well done." Callabine said nothing, too busy studying the plans, or, rather, pretending to.

Frontestor looked at them and then at Callabine. He leant over the desk and took her hand. "Well done." He lifted her hand and kissed it, all the time looking at Callabine. She smiled. He kissed her cheek.

"I'm impressed." Callabine just smiled tiredly.

"I need to sleep. I spent several hours helping him clean his house, and it was messy." She stood up, and left.

She knew she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight.

A/N: smiles Please please review!!!!!!!!!! Flames allowed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Chapter five, no, six no five, no, it's six!!!! I rule!**

**AN: Next chapter!!! Sorry for the delay; assignment overload. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Artemis Fowl characters, would I be writing this? **

Foaly leaned back in his special swivel chair and smiled happily. He had just sent an email to the Patent office with the plans for his new bug. He should get an email, in fact, he knew he'd get an email back saying that a new patent had been created. That was what had happened for the past decade or two. Maybe it was a century.

He turned around to grab a carrot to eat, when a beep sounded from the monitor. He turned back and clicked on the new email icon. He read the email.

"D'arvit! D'ARVIT!!!" he yelled when he had finished it.

_To Mr Foal,_

_We are saddened to advise you that your plans for the bug had already been sent in by Frontersor's Labs. This results in a refusal for your patent, a notice sent to Frontestor's Labs and possibly an investigation._

_Your's sincerely,_

_Patent Office_

Short and sweet.

In a dubious part of Haven, another male centaur read a notice sent to him. He smiled. Even Artemis Fowl II at his peak of evilness would be jealous of this particular smile.

"Excellent. My plan is going perfectly," he murmured. He turned around and faced the female centaur behind him.

"Well done Callabine. This is all thanks to you," Frontestor said. He noticed her forced smile, and sighed. "You have become emotionally attached to the pathetic centaur, haven't you?"

Callabine said nothing.

"Well?" he asked. "Have you or have you not?"

Again, Callabine said nothing. For Frontestor, it was enough proof. He went into one of his famous anger rages.

"How could a strong centaur like you fall for a pathetic one like Foaly?" he demanded. He stood up, grabbed Callabine by the shoulders, and shook her lightly. "Well? How? He is a pathetic, _pathetic,_ centaur. He doesn't deserve to be a centaur!"

Callabine said nothing. A lone tear slid down her face. Normally, Frontestor would have sighed and sat back down, knowing he had gone too far. However, today, he continued to yell at her.

"Foaly is not good enough for you! You deserve someone who is actually intelligent and good. He is not! Who do you think nearly bankrupted us? He nearly sent me broke! Foaly is not good. Not good enough for you! Do you hear me?" Frontestor was nearly screaming at her.

"Well, he must be doing something right! And as for being good enough, he is! You just tell me to do everything. Am I your slave? You definitely treat me like one. You try to boss me around, tell me how to do this, that, everything! It's not like I'm stupid. At least Foaly treats me like an equal. Unlike some idiots around here!"

Callabine was screaming at Frontestor. It seemed like years of anger and frustration had found an outlet.

Frontestor was too surprised to speak. Of all the years that he had known Callabine, she had never hit out at him like this. After a few seconds of stunned silence on his behalf, he spoke.

"Is that true?" he asked disgustedly. "Well, if you like him so much, then why did you do so much to bring his downfall?"

Callabine said nothing. Shamefacedly, she looked down at the floor. Frontestor smiled triumphantly.

"Well?" he repeated. When she again said nothing, he lifted her head with one curved fingernail. "Traitor," he muttered, and smacked her hard on the cheek. Callabine felt tears rush down her face. She galloped out of the room, vowing never to work for Frontestor again.

**Meanwhile, at Ops Booth in the Police Plaza…**

Foaly was still staring blankly at the email when Trouble and Holly entered. They were worried when Foaly made no comment regarding their coming in together.

"Foaly?" asked Holly worriedly. She moved forwards and read the email. "Oh." Trouble walked towards the monitor and read the email. His eyes widened in shock. In his entire career, this had never happened. He had known it would happen one day, although not on this particular day. This definitely put a dampener on the day.

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" demanded Foaly. "Maybe I shouldn't have taken off that tin-foil hat," he muttered. Holly looked at him.

"How do you think they got the plans or whatever?" she enquired. Foaly looked at her.

"I know what you're going to say. That it was Callabine's fault. But I am not going to stop trusting her," he replied. Trouble looked between them, confused.

"I admire your loyalty. But someone somewhere has somehow gotten those plans. You should at least make some sort of enquiry," Holly said.

"Would someone please tell me what in Frond's name is going on here?" said Trouble. Foaly said nothing. Instead, using another monitor, he began to search for something in his database. Holly smiled, and didn't explain to Trouble "what in Frond's name was happening".

"D'arvit!" yelled Foaly suddenly. At this point, he also added some incredibly bad human curses he'd learned from his habit of watching humans. Holly and Trouble looked at him in shock. They had never heard him swear like this, even when some of his inventions had failed.

"Foaly?" asked Trouble. "What's going on?" Foaly had collapsed into a chair and had his heads in his hands. The two elves read the monitor that had sent Foaly into such a terrible state. It was a profile of Callabine. Trouble had enough time to wonder whether Callabine had a criminal record, or if Foaly had civilian records in his database.

_Occupation: Researcher at Frontestor's Labs_

_Biography: ... She is known to have developed a romantic relationship with the head of Frontestor's Labs, Frontestor. _

"Oh dear," said Holly. She looked at Foaly and his miserable state. A lot of comforting was going to happen.

**A/N: Much longer, I know. I was told to lengthen it. This is not gonna keep up. Foaly is one miserable centaur. Forgive me if you don't like his being heartbroken. You can say that in the review I know you're about to write. **

**Oh, and if you anything about court procedures, please tell me in detail. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the next chapter. I am having a bit of trouble. And this is going to be pretty short I think. Chap 8**

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters apart from Frontestor. **

Foaly lay back down on his bed sighing heavily. It was roughly 8 o'clock. He spent three hours in his booth simply being comforted by Holly and Trouble, both of whom knew how hard this was on him. Holly especially knew how hard this was on him. He sighed again. Then, he turned over and, grabbing a pillow, sobbed into it. There was one thought running through his head. "Was his beloved Callabine responsible for all this?"

The alarm bell went off. Foaly stretched one hand to turn it off. He sank back into his bed, not wanting to go to work. He wondered whether Trouble would let him have the day off.

His phone chose to go off at that point. He groaned.

"Answer!" Foaly thanked himself for the voice activated Speaker Phone. Marvellous.

"Hi Foaly," came Holly's voice. "I just rung Trouble, he says you can stay at home for today and however long you want it to be."

"How do you know what I want?" asked Foaly. Holly laughed.

"I just do. And you are staying at home aren't you?"

"Yeah."

"Good. We were going to tell you something, but we'll delay it."

"What is it?" Foaly was starting to become suspicious.

"Nothing!" Holly sounded slightly worried. Foaly grinned.

"See you soon," said Holly. Foaly didn't reply. He sank into the bed and fell asleep.

**Nearby, at Callabine's house**

Callabine had returned to her house. She opened the door and walked into the living room. She sank onto her couch and put her head in her hand. A few minutes passed, and she started sobbing. Her shoulders shook and she fell sideways, still sobbing.

A voice suddenly stared talking. Callabine sat up, and looked around in alarm, unsure of what was going on.

"Callabine, you have disappointed me. Your weakness disgusts me. You are of no use to me." Callabine gasped and looked around. Frontestor hadn't come into her house, surely not? A red bead suddenly caught her eye. Her eyes widened in shock.

A bio-bomb.

She raced out of the house and onto the street. A white blinding flash could be seen from the windows. She paused, unsure if it was safe. Shaking, she sank onto the pavement, ignoring the passer-bys. There could be another bio-bomb, after all. She waited for five minutes, staring at the house. When no further bio-bombs decided to go off, she decided to go back into her house.

It was a bio-bomb, so there was no damage. Bugs and other small insects were dead, but that was all. She wasn't surprised. The more worrying aspect was that someone had planted a bio-bomb in her house but she knew who it was, Frontestor. Amazing, really. He'd told her he loved her, and he'd done that for the past decade. Betrayal. Now she knew how Foaly felt.

**Foaly's house…**

Foaly slept magnificently for several hours. A loud beep from the computer he kept beside his desk woke him. He groaned and turned over to look at it. There was an email. Actually, there were two, no, another came as well. He bitterly wondered who'd bother emailing him.

There was an email from Callabine, and two from Police Plaza. One was from Trouble and another one was automated. Suddenly, another email just came from Holly.

He opened the one from Callabine first.

_Foaly,_

_I know you won't want me emailing you right now, but I though you'd want to know that Frontoster just planted a bio-bomb in my house. It didn't kill me. _

_Callabine._

Foaly saved his shock for later and opened the next one. The one from Police Plaza read

_To Mr Foaly_

_We are saddened to advise you that Frontoster had laid a claim against you and that you will be expected at court to defend yourself. His claim is that you allegedly copied one of his inventions and attempted to patent it under your name. You are expected at court in a day._

_This is an automated email. Please do not reply_

_Yours truly,_

_Lower Elements Police_

Foaly breathed deeply, and opened Trouble's email.

_Hey,_

_You probably just read the auto email. Pretty weird. We all know you didn't do it, and I sent this to say everyone here thinks you've no case to answer. Complete support all round._

_Umm, I was going to make an announcement about something today, but I'll save it for later. _

_Your Commander,_

_Trouble_

Foaly smiled. Of course everyone supported him, he thought, his inventions saved their lives. Holly:

_Hey Pony Boy,_

_I just found out! Frond, I'm surprised. Umm, I don't really know what to say, but I am so sorry for you, it must be so hard. Yeah, I'll see you at work, I made Trouble promise that even of this case goes wrong, which I doubt, you'll still be head techie. But Good Luck, we know you're going to win this. No one beats Foaly and gets away with it!_

_Holly_

Foaly smiled. Then, he went to his bed, grabbed a pillow, and punched it until the filling was everywhere. Then, he told himself he'd make an unbreakable pillow. At that point, he threw all sorts of things everywhere. The key board found it self on a direct flight to the other side of the room, the remaining pillows met Mr Window, the doona was on the floor, the couch got shoved away, the, thankfully unbreakable, cups were all over the apartment. Foaly was very upset. Very, very upset.

After a few minutes of an angry rampage, he sat down at his favourite computer. He managed, somehow or another, to find an unbroken keyboard. He put his head in his hands and tried to decide what to do.

Somehow or another, he had to find a way to beat Frontoster.

**A/N: Wow, wasn't as short as I thought it would be. Yeah, I kinda know how this is going to end up, but not sure how to put it in writing. Trying to get other story over and done with. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Chap 7. This is a H/T chapter, because I really like that idea.**

Trouble stood outside the gourmet restaurant dressed in a smart yet causal outfit. He ignored everyone who came up to him with a complaint or another about goblins, who they had in custody and whether it was really true that Foaly had a case against him.

Holly appeared and walked straight at him. He smiled at her, and, in silence, they walked into the restaurant. A waited showed them to their table and they sat down. Not even glancing at the menu, they both placed the same order.

"What do you think about Foaly?" asked Trouble finally. Holly sighed, and put down her fork and knife. She stared at the table for a few seconds before answering.

"I'm worried," she said. "I – Callabine was important to him, and for her to betray – "

"We don't know for sure whether she actually betrayed Foaly," reminded Trouble.

"Yeah, maybe. But she works for Frontestor, and you know how much Foaly hates Frontestor," replied Holly. Her eyes focused on Trouble. He grimaced. Sighing, he leaned back.

"Yeah, I suppose." He sighed again. "I just don't like the fact that Foaly is going to have to face a court over this. It's bad, not just for him but for us. If the court finds him guilty, then, well, imagine how the press would take this. 'One of the LEP's own – criminal!' sort of thing."

"Bear in mind that Foaly would never let that happen."

Trouble sighed.

"Let's get of that topic," he said. He paused and felt around in his pocket. He found what he was looking for, and got out of his chair. Holly watched, surprise growing, as he got to his knee.

"Holly, I love you. Will you marry me?" he asked, with a velvet covered open box. It had a simple gold ring with a diamond. Holly's eyes widened.

"Of course."

**A/N: Ummm, yeah. Sorry for the slowness of all this updating. But review, and I might update faster!!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Another chapter. Don't think this is going to be so good. There'll probably be a bit of jumping around. And it'll be short, so sorry. **

**Apology: I am sorry for being an idiot and mixing chaps 7 and 8. I myself got about 5 emails saying new chap, so sorry for everyone who got a heap of alerts. I have a feeling I mixed up the timeline, so I might change them around. : P **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone. **

Foaly gazed at the building that was the court. In here, either he would have his reputation destroyed or he would come out free. Make or break time. HE breathed deeply, adjusted his grip on the folder that he hoped would save him, and entered.

He was immediately surrounded by the LEP, cheered, clapped on the back, and attacked by Holly.

"FOALY!!!!!!!" she shouted. She raced up, jumped, and hugged him. "I missed you! How are you, are you okay? I can't believe this is happening. The media are having a field day."

"They'll have a bigger one, if you don't get off Foaly," said Trouble, coming up. He grinned at Foaly. "Gave everyone I could a day off, so they could come here to support you. Has to look like we're supporting our chief techie Pony Boy." Foaly grinned in appreciation.

"Thanks everyone, it means heaps to me," he said. "Hey, Holly, what's that gold thing on your ring finger?"

"What? Oh, nothing," she replied. She dug her hand into her pocket. Trouble smiled sheepishly. Foaly raised an eyebrow. Then he told himself to calm down, and to mentally prepare for the trial.

"Got a case ready?" asked Trouble.

"Sure. Actually, by the end, I shouldn't have a case to answer," Foaly replied. He squared his shoulders and strode into the courtroom, followed by his supporters. More cheering greeted his inside. Supporters with shirts saying 'Foaly's the Best' and 'Frontestor's a liar' gave him a standing ovation. Holly grinned at him.

"Looks like you are appreciated," she told him, nudging him with her elbow. Foaly smiled.

"I should still get that statue," he said. Everyone rolled his or her eyes. He grinned.

He went to the right dock and waited. Deep breaths, he told himself. He noticed Frontoster walk in, smile at him, and stand in his dock. Foaly turned his attention back to the judge. The judge slammed the hammer, (they still had those hammers) and brought the court to attention.

"Let the trial begin."

**A/N: Okay, I don't know much about court procedures, so you'll have to help me. If you want the trial, tell me. I'll write it up. But I might skip it, and probably will. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The end is in sight!!!**

Foaly strode out of the courthouse, grinning like a lunatic. It felt so good to be free. He was free to invent like mad. Bliss.

The court case had taken several days, adjourned several times, and had been a lengthy legal battle. After all that, it felt good to be a free centaur.

The media surrounded him instantly. Cameras in his direction, microphones faced him and reporters began yelling questions at him.

"Foaly! Is it true that Callabine had a role to in this?"

"Foaly! Who is Callabine?"

"What is your reaction as to your biggest competitor's jailing?" Foaly winced. The media could be really annoying.

He opened his mouth to speak, when he noticed the Botanic Gardens across the road. There was a female centaur there, watching the media scrum. She turned away and wandered into the Gardens. Foaly paused. He turned to Trouble

"Commander, I think I'll leave you to deal with the media. After all, don't you say that's what we should all do?" With that, Foaly dashed to the centaur.

"Callabine! I was wondering whether I could talk to you," he said. She looked at him.

"Why?"

"Because I want to. And I don't mind that you told Frontestor about my invention." Callabine looked away.

"You can't trust me. I'm a traitorous moron." Her voice broke. Foaly looked at her, and did something he never thought he'd ever do.

He hugged her.

Callabine felt Foaly's arms slip around her and started in surprise.

"I like you, Call." Callabine didn't do anything, and then returned the hug.

Holly and Trouble stared at the hugging couple.

"Dear god. It looks like Foaly has a girlfriend," muttered Holly. The media had pounced on the opportunity, and were taking photos like there was no tomorrow.

"So what did you do to get Frontestor in jail?" asked Callabine after several minutes.

Foaly smiled guiltily.

"You know how you told me he'd planted a bio bomb in your house? Well, I threw off the charge by showing the creation date of all the files, and I created them before Frontestor, so I proved that I came up with the original idea before him. Then, I added that he mistreated his staff. So we had a gigantic thing, did he or did he not mistreat staff? Technically, you were still part of his staff when he'd planted that bio bomb, so he mistreated staff."

Callabine stared at him.

"Whoa. So Frontestor is behind bars?"

"Yep." By now, Foaly had led Callabine back to the LEP/Media scrum, and were just in time to see Frontestor be led into the police shuttle by several officers. Frontestor glared at both of them angrily.

"You'll pay for this," he muttered. Foaly, feeling Callabine tense under his arm, scowled. He grabbed a buzz baton from one of the officers, and struck Frontestor with it.

"Yeah, whatever."

"Foaly!" said Trouble in mock retribution. "Don't mistreat criminals!" Foaly shrugged. Callabine looked slightly amused, but her smile faded.

"What'll happen to all the employees at Frontestor's Labs?" she asked. Foaly grinned.

"I'm going to start my own business, in link with the tech department at LEP, so I have more funds," Trouble rolled his eyes, "I'm going to employ all the techies from Frontestor's Labs." Callabine grinned.

Trouble looked at Holly, who nodded at him.

"Yeah, um, I have my own announcements to make. First, Holly agreed to be a Captain at the LEPRecon, again, and, um, "Holly rolled her eyes. Trouble always drew out everything.

"We're engaged," she said. Trouble scowled at her.

There was complete silence for several minutes while everyone digested the information.

"What!" demanded Chix, annoyed. He knew it meant he couldn't ask Holly out.

"Well done!" said Callabine, looking delighted.

Frontestor scowled at everyone. He wanted revenge.

**A/N: Woot! This is finally done! Okay, I've left plenty of space for a sequel, and there shall be one. With Turnball. **

**So yes, please review. **


End file.
